1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope signal processing apparatus that generates various video signals from image capturing signal from a solid image capturing device mounted in an endoscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years endoscope system has been prevailing widely which carries out endoscopic examinations or diagnoses by displaying on display means endoscopic images captured by image capturing means that uses a solid image capturing device.
For example, an endoscope system disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-169886 selectively can display an endoscopic image and a video image from an external instrument such as a VTR, a video printer, or an image filing apparatus, on a monitor.
The endoscope system has plural terminals through which plural types of video signals (specifically, RGB signals, S/Y separation video signals, and composite video signals) from a video processor are input to the monitor. Simply operating the video processor allows any video signals to be input to the monitor.
Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 2004-335 discloses an endoscope system that can output two types of video signals, SDTV (Standard Definition Television) video signals and HDTV (High Definition Television) video signals such as high vision video signals. A video processor in this system can output SDTV video signals and HDTV video signals from an SDTV connector and an HDTV connector, respectively.
The SDTV signals involve an RGB signal format, a YPbPr signal format, and a composite signal format. RGB signals have been conventionally used to observe endoscopic images.
On the other hand, the HDTV signals involve the RGB signal format and a YPbPr signal format, and YPbBr signals are mainly used.